bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Shaman
The Grand Shaman (Gram for short) is a high level boss that resides deep within the basement level of the Orc Cave. To access the basement one must collect each of three different keys from the Shamans found inside the Orc Cave to unlock the doors found in the central hub. Once in the basement one must defeat the disciple located directly south of the door located in the northernmost part of the basement, however be warned that once you enter the room the door will lock behind you, essentially trapping you inside until the Grand Shaman is defeated, you teleport out, or you meet an untimely demise. Statistics Although it is difficult to make exact determinations since players can't polymorph into Grand Shaman, players have compiled statistics on what they have observed: *He has approximately 500 life points, meaning he has a life level of 60 *He has a very high blunt skill (Assume 40 or higher) as he can consistently hits 20's and sometimes 30's on players with 50+ defense and he is capable of doing 40+ damage to a low defense player *He has a very high defense as hitting for 1 damage on him is common unless you have a strong weapon and decent weapon skill *He has a shield skill of at least 10 as he is able to wield a spiked shield *He has a magic skill of at least 24 as he can cast the Scroll of Blinding Light *He has a drinking skill of at least 15 as he can drink a stone skin potion *He has a bind wounds skill of at least 1 as he can slowly regenerate life points *He is slow (approximately 75% speed) and can be outrun by a player, but players should be aware of his drinking skill and the threat he could become if he picks up a speed potion *He is both greedy and smart: He will exchange weapons and armor from the ground if the new item is more powerful than what he is using and he will carry the rest. Strategy (Kiting) (Bare Minimum) Solo Champion Skill Requirements: At least life 28+, bind wounds 25+, magic 5+. Solo Champion Practical Equipment Requirements: Iron Boots, Iron Helmet or Hat of Healing, Minotaur Axe, Heavy Gloves+ , Blue Bee Shield+, Amulet of Defense+, A high tier Traveler's Belt or Casting Sash, At least 2 tankiness/regen-boosting charms, 5 Defense Rings or Forest Rings, At least 1 Alchemist's Bag, At least 2 Thin Spellbooks and good knowledge of the attack pattern of Shamans. Solo Champion Consume Requirements: At least 2 Speed potions, 1 or 2 Levitation potions for evading difficult Confusions, 1 Extra life potion or 3 Regular life potions, 1 or 2 Invisibility potions for luring out Shamans and Disciples before battle, 1 or 2 Scrolls of Teleportation, 1 Scroll of Burning Ember, 1 Scroll of Fatigue, 1 Scroll of Awareness. (Keep in mind you won't have to use all listed here, it's only a safeguard) Typically, people go on Grand Shaman runs with two or more people. A common strategy involves 1 player entering the Gram room while invisible to clear out the Shamans and Disciples first, so everybody can concentrate solely on Gram. Players typically take turns tanking Gram and allow other players to tank once their health points get low and begin tanking again when they have sufficient health again. When Gram gets reduced to about half his health points he will start spamming scrolls. His scrolls include healing wind, summon wolf, summon bat, blur, single shot and 3 shot ember, confusion, and drain life. He spawns with different scrolls each time so no two battles will be the same, however, I'd say without question his deadliest scroll is confusion and players should prepare to run away from him and/or teleport if their magic level allows it when he reaches half of his health points, hoping not to get hit by a confusion. A levitation will serve better than a teleport assuming you are not already pinned. Another strategy that is quite effective is where 2 players clear the room of disciples and shamans, then "reverse wall" the Grand Shaman. This is done by having 2 players on wall, one moving 1 pixel at a time until the Grand Shaman is on the edge of the wall. The other player then runs to the chest room door and waits until Grand Shaman targets them. The other player then attacks the Grand Shaman from now stuck on the wall, until it is dead. This is best done with 2 players and a Minotaur Axe (It has more range, although it is possible to do this with Morning Star of Drain Life, but you will take damage). Although it can be quite difficult, very high level players can solo the Grand Shaman. A player hoping to solo him should bring at least 2-3 teleport scrolls and about 3-6 extra life pots, just in case things get hairy. Typically, a solo player clears the room of any and all Disciples and Shamans before he spawns. Hit and run tactics are often used to attack Gram while taking minimal to no damage. This involves timing your hits in between Gram's attacks and running before he can hit you. The easiest time to do this is when Gram attacks at approximately the same time with both hands allowing the player to get in 1 or 2 hits without getting hit. This takes a lot of concentration and patience to perfect. When fighting alone, a player really needs to pay attention to the halfway point in Gram's health and be ready to teleport if you end up confused and stuck in a sticky situation. Alternatively a player may counter-attack with their own confusion spell. Mid-Level Solo strategy goes as follows: the player kills the disciple whose death opens the door to the Grand Shaman's room, then the player stands at the doorway outside the room and fires a single ember into the room. This will aggro the Grand Shaman on the player and close the door in doing so. Once the door is shut, the player waits for the door disciple to respawn and then kills it. Gram will be on the other side of the door, ready to kill the player, so the player then maintains Gram's aggro and drags him down into the disciple loop area, it is important that the player does not allow Gram to re-enter the room or the drag will be ruined. After approximately seven minutes of this, the door disciple respawns again and the door will close, preventing the Grand Shaman from re-entering the room and allowing the player time to zone to 3 doors and regenerate at their leisure. As long as the player takes care to not kill the door disciple a third time, they can drag the Grand Shaman back down to the loop and kite him to death without having to worry about Shamans respawning on them. Drops *Around 50 gold from Grand Shaman and 150-200 from treasure chest *Club and Spiked Club (Common) *Scrolls (Common-Rare) (Chest) All types up to Scroll of Bat Summoning (excluding Scroll of Detect Person and Scroll of Item Recall) drop from treasure chest with the higher level scrolls being the rarest. Gram drops scrolls also, however most of the time Gram will have used up all his scrolls by the time you defeat him. *Large Sash (Common) *Mace (Rare) *Amulet of Preservation (Rare) *Casting Sash (Rare) *Runed Obsidian *Thick Spellbook (Very Rare) *Morning Star of Drain Life (Very Rare) *Sapphire (Extremely Rare) (Chest) On death, when the player is under the effects of a potion of comprehension, he will say "Your demise is as certain as mine!" Additional Notes (Making the fight easier) Though other strategies exist, the Kiting strategy and Dagger trick strategy are the best ones for killing the Grand Shaman. Before you know for certain you can do the kiting strategy, you should consecutively kill the Grand Shaman with someone who does know how to Kite, or have them teach you in in depth. The Grand Shaman will switch between a few attack phases with his regular hitting, making it slightly difficult at certain points to pull of a hit without recoil. When you think you're ready to kill the Grand Shaman, using a Potion of Invisibility to drag out all three Shamans or using coins to drag the first two as well as two disciples is an efficient strategy, another one you may use is before running in, pull out a sleep wand and put the Grand Shaman to sleep. This will allocate you some time to kill the other enemies in the room or heal for the main fight. You should not try to solo the Grand Shaman until you have magic, and an efficient carry to bring with you in one of your spell books would be two Scroll of Awareness and one Scroll of Fatigue to counter the deadly enchantment. Making sure you have at LEAST two thin spell books before killing the Grand Shaman is important because if you do not have enough space, you will not have enough room to carry what scrolls his chest drops. When you are killing the Grand Shaman in the higher levels, its important to note that it is a very easy place to die within as the walls narrowness can allow for ember hitting and difficult escape to Scroll of Confusion. Category:Orcs Category:Enemies Category:Bosses